At the Queen of Hearts' birthday party/Meeting Lizzie Hearts' mother
This is how At the Queen of Hearts' birthday party/Meeting Lizzie Hearts' mother goes in Connor Lacey goes to Ever After High: Way Too Wonderland (full movie). the gates of the Queen of Hearts' castle Guard: Name? Jeff: Jeff the alligator. Guard: Right then. In you go. Name? Animal: I can't remember. Guard: Right then. In you go. Ryan, who is waiting in the line Ryan F-Freeman: I hope Connor gets out of Detention. at a Wonderland tree and saw two grins Huh? I didn't know these are teeth. and Cody appears Cody Fairbrother: Hey, bro. Going to a party I see? Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. And how did you got up in that tree? Kitty Cheshire: We just appeared on it, Ryan. Cody Fairbrother: Meow. Kitty's mom! Huh. Maybe she is already inside. Kitty Cheshire: You're right, Cody. Ryan See you later, Ryan. and Kitty disappears Ryan F-Freeman: See you later, guys. Good luck. Guard: Name? Evil Ryan: Ryan Hearts. Son of the Queen of Hearts. Guard: Right then. In you go. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Hello. I am here for the party. Card guard: Name please? Nurse Nancy Cortex: Nurse Nancy Cortex. Card Guard: Cortex, huh? What a big surprise. You're not on the list. Step aside. Nancy to the side Name please. Johnny: Johnny. Card Guard: Right then. In you go. places a joker card on Ryan's armor then leaves Ryan F-Freeman: Hello. What is this card? up the joker card "Just say the who you want to be, and that's the you that they will see"? Cool. I could use this later. the card in his notebook Guard: Name? Ryan F-Freeman: Ryan F-Freeman. Card Guard: Right then. In you go. goes through the gate Ryan F-Freeman: That was easy. Now. If I were the Cheshire Cat, where would I know the Storybook of Legends? Evil Ryan: Don't know. But, I think Lizzie's mom is happy. Let's watch. frog servant hops by Frog: All hail the Queen of Hearts and her amazing skills at croquet. Queen of Hearts: That's right! It's my birthday! And I'm going to play croquet, and everyone is going to watch me! Fish: But your majesty, more guests have arrived! Queen of Hearts: Ooh! Presents! Fish: Presenting Lord Unicorn! Queen of Hearts takes the present and gives it a rattle. She tosses the present to a pile of presents Fish: Presenting, Ah... ummm.... Ryan F-Freeman: Looks like she's bored, Evil me. Evil Ryan: You and me both, Ryan. Queen of Hearts: Ball! hedgehog arrives with a croquet ball. The Queen of Hearts gives the ball a whack and it flys around the garden. The ball rolls near the wicket and the crowd is disapointed. Ryan casually whistles a tune and taps the ball in the wicket with his foot Crowd: Yay! Frog: Excilent shot, your majesty. Crowd: and cheering Queen of Hearts: Oh, this is such fun! I'm the happiest queen in the world! Except... oh! faints into a chair I'm the most missrible queen in the world! I have been so looking forward to seeing my dear daughter Lizzie on my birthday. Frog: Of course, your majesty. Evil Ryan: Uhh. Miss. I know Lizzie is ok. I am here for the party. Queen of Hearts: Lizzie did miss me. How did you know her? Evil Ryan: I met her. My friends Raven and Ryan transported us to this world. However. Lizzie thinks I am her brother. Queen of Hearts: Oh, Ryan Hearts! Evil Ryan tight I missed you so much! Ryan F-Freeman: My friend and I got some presents. Queen of Hearts: Ooh! Evil Ryan: I guess I got mine for you. out a present and give it to the Queen of Hearts Ryan F-Freeman: I got a present for you, your highness. the Queen of Hearts his present Evil Ryan: That is nice of you, Ryan. I hope Matau did find the Cheshire Cat. Matau and Bertram are on the Card Castle's rooftops with Kitty's mom, the Cheshire Cat Bertram T. Monkey: Ok. B-3. Matau T. Monkey: Miss. G-7. Bertram T. Monkey: Oh gosh. You sunk it! Are you cheating? Matau T. Monkey: Oh. Stop complaining and pay up. Not your pendant, give me the toy wand. Come on, bro. Bertram T. Monkey: How about 3 out of 5? and Kitty's mouths appear Cody Fairbrother: Hey, guys. appears I found you. Bertram T. Monkey: Son of my master. It's Cody. Kitty Cheshire: Mom, there you are. Cheshire Cat: Kitty, what a purrfect surprise. What are you and Cody doing here and not in Ever After? Cody Fairbrother: It's a long story. Cheshire Cat: I know, Cody. Matau T. Monkey: Mrs. Cheshire. My friends and I came to this world. Cody was wondering if you have the Storybook of Legends? Cheshire Cat: Well, that's a long story too. Hmmm, let's see. Where shall I begin? Bertram T. Monkey: Oh Primus. I hope Connor and the others make it out of Wonderland High. Matau T. Monkey: You and me both, Bertram. the Red and White knights are still sparring Chase Redford: You fight gallantly, White Knight! I give you that! White Knight: As do you, pity you fight for the wrong side. Yield! Chase Redford: No, you yield! White Knight: No, you yield! Connor and his friends come out of the portal Crash Bandicoot: Whoa! Evil Anna: Wait a sec. the card castle far away We might be far away. Lizzie Hearts: This isn't the palace! White Rabbit: Oh dear! My sense of direction is less sensitive inside the ground then outside the ground.... Sci-Ryan: Lizzie's mom is in danger! Lizzie Hearts: He's right, Rabbit! Please, please get me to the palace! White Rabbit: Oh my, oh dear. Yes, your highness. runs This way! I hope... and pals follow the White Rabbit through another portal. Meanwhile, Nancy walks to Courtley Nurse Nancy Cortex: Can't let you or Nancy in. Courtley Jester She's just a lonely joker. Shuffle her to the bottom of the deck where she belongs! Courtley Jester: You said it, Nancy. two joker cards appear in Courtley's and Nancy's hands Courtley Jester: Oh, what's this? Nurse Nancy Cortex: It looks like a joker card. Courtley Jester: "Just say the who you want to be." Nurse Nancy Cortex: "And that's the you that they will see"? gasps Looks like this is going to be fun. and Courtley walk up to the guards Nurse Nancy Cortex: Step aside, guys. My sister and I are here to see my mom. Guard: Listen. Haven't I told you to get lost? Nurse Nancy Cortex: Oh. I hope not. After all, there is no way to talk to... the joker card and her face change into Evil Ryan's face Ryan Hearts. Your prince? Courtley Jester: And me. the joker card she found Lizzie Hearts, your princess? Nurse Nancy Cortex: My sister must see my mother! Card Guard: Yes, your royal highness. Please, forgive me! Nurse Nancy Cortex: Not lightly. go through the gates Courtley Jester: Now, to get our hands on the Storybook of Legends. Nurse Nancy Cortex: Which means like getting the Cheshire Cat. You wonder if the Queen of Hearts have seen her, Courtley. to Ryan and Evil Ryan Ryan F-Freeman: Evil me? Did you think the Queen of Hearts is a nice queen? Evil Ryan: Yeah. Like Lizzie, I might think of her as a mom to me. She hugged me. I guess she is glad to have me here. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Maybe I could play croquet with her. Evil Ryan: Good idea. Ryan F-Freeman: Your highness, I would love to play croquet with you on behalf of your birthday. Queen of Hearts: Why not, Ryan. I do love someone who plays croquet. Evil Ryan: I know you do, Mom. Connor and Pals are falling down the rabbit hole Lizzie Hearts: Don't worry, mother. I will get to you. back to Ryan. He pulls out his croquet mallet Ryan F-Freeman: Okay. Evil me. I hope Lizzie gets here soon. Evil Ryan: Me too. swings his mallet and the ball rolls through the wicket Evil Ryan: Awesome shot, Ryan. You do like to play this game like Mom. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. I wonder where the Storybook of legends could be? Evil Ryan: Oh. Mom. Have you by chance saw the Cheshire Cat come here? Queen of Hearts: Oh, the Cheshire Cat showed up hours ago. She gave me some book. It's where the other gifts in the present room. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Okay, your highness. I'll let your son play in my place till I get back. off to the present room Evil Ryan: Good luck. Fish: Presenting the Walrus and the Carpenter. Courtley Jester: them past Step aside, royalty coming through. on the Queen of Hearts' lap Look, Mother! It's your precious little daughter come home for your birthday. Evil Ryan: Courtley off Lizzie’s mom's lap Foul intruder. Guards! Somehow, this wildcard has crashed her highnesses party! Off with her head! In fact, off with all of her. Queen of Hearts: What he said. Courtley Jester: Oops. Forgot. out her joker card Is that any way to greet your son and long lost daughter? Queen of Hearts: Lizzie? the guards Unhand her, you fools! Courtley from the guards' care Can't you see this is my long lost daughter? Go find that jester girl who was here moments ago. Evil Ryan: Huh? at the camera You know that Courtley is not her daughter. Queen of Hearts: Courtley Lizzie! Truly, my dearest sweet princess. I have missed you and Ryan Hearts so much since you've been gone. I haven't been the same. I am so glad to have you back. Courtley Jester: So good to be... back. Evil Ryan: Me too, "Lizzie". the Cheshire Cat is walking with Kitty and Cody. Matau and Bertram are on a lookout Cheshire Cat: And then I tied the lion's tail to a table! And you’ll never know who I put in the punch bowl! then jumps off one roof to another Cody Fairbrother: Mom, this is an emergency. Kitty Cheshire: He's right! I don't care about the party. Cody and I need to know what have you done with the Storybook of Legends. Cody Fairbrother: Do you have it? Cheshire Cat: Oh, that old thing! Well, you know, they can't let you in here without a present. Kitty Cheshire: So, the Queen has it? Cheshire Cat: Not...exactly. See those presents down there? Cody Fairbrother: Yeah? Cheshire Cat: Those gifts are going where my gift is: behind that door in the queen's present room. Kitty Cheshire: Then Cody and I have to sneak in and grab it! Thanks, mom. Cody Fairbrother: Thank you, mom. the Cheshire Cat Thank you so much. See you later. and Kitty disappears then reappears in front of the present room where Ryan is at Kitty Cheshire: Hi, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Kitty. I just learned from the Queen of Hearts that the book is in this room. a lot of presents in the room I think we're going to need help. to Evil Ryan Evil Ryan: You know, Mom. I was thinking about continuing the party because birthdays are not the same without Lizzie. Courtley Jester: Huh. How nice. Now, about the cat... Queen of Hearts: Then I thought "What if my dear sweet Ryan and Lizzie shows up"? And now look! You two are here. Courtley Jester: Mother. The cat... Evil Ryan: Oh. Mom did tell Ryan about the Cheshire Cat and he is on his way to where the other gifts are. the Queen of Hearts' voice In the present room. Courtley Jester: Of course! Where else would presents be? Ah. In honnor of your birthday, I say we play a game. Queen of Hearts: Ooh! hands together I love games! Evil Ryan: Me too. Courtley Jester: Yes, brother. I call this one the opposite game. Evil Ryan: In that one, anyone tells Mom anything, it means the opposite. Courtley Jester: Yeah. her hand Hello, mom! Queen of Hearts: Hello, ah! Hello! Courtley Jester: Ugh. Someone’s playing without a full deck. leaves Evil Ryan: Mom, do you realise that she is not your daughter? Queen of Hearts: Of course, my son. She's not my daughter at all. giggles This is going to be fun! Evil Ryan: Me too. I hope Connor "don't" get here. Courtley and Nancy Courtley Jester: What's this? Cody Cheshire?! Who left the cat flap open? Nurse Nancy Cortex: sighs This is what we get for leaving that Red Knight in charge. The Red And White knights are still fighting. Meanwhile, The White Rabbit and Connor and Pals made it to the castle gates Lizzie Hearts: Step aside! Card Guard: Yes, Your Highness! ....Again. Sci-Ryan: Where could the Queen of Hearts be? Lizzie Hearts: There she is! over to the Queen of Hearts Evil Anna: Lizzie! Kitty Cheshire: Guys! reappears Twilight Sparkle: Did you and Ryan find the Storybook of Legends? Kitty Cheshire: Yes! Well, ah, sort of. Come on. follows Lizzie to the croquet field. Lizzie runs up to her mother and give her a hug Lizzie Hearts: Mother! Oh mother, I'm so happy to see you. I missed you so, oh mother I love you so much. Evil Ryan: Me too. Queen of Hearts: You love me? How dare you! I most certainly do not love you! Evil Ryan: You... don't love her? Queen of Hearts: Of course not, my son! Not at all! Lizzie Hearts And by the way, you look horrid! Lizzie Hearts: I... don't understand! Connor Lacey: Poor Lizzie. Queen of Hearts: snickering Evil Ryan: Mom, that doesn't make any sense! Lizzie missed you so much and she thought you still loved her and finally we are together again after all this time! crying And now, you said some terrible things to my sister?! Connor Lacey: There, there, Lizzie. Queen of Hearts: Oh, you are good at this game, Ryan Hearts! hands together Oh, sorry-sorry, I meant bad! Oh. Did I just lose? Lizzie Hearts: Game? I don't under... Oh! Is this an opposite game? Queen of Hearts: No. giggles Evil Ryan: Well. Lizzie and her mom I think it's time to start the game. Queen of Hearts: in relief Oh phew, oh good. I love you too, Lizzie. Lizzie Hearts: I missed you too, mother! Crowd: Aww... Connor Lacey: Lizzie's so happy. Ryan F-Freeman: Connor? You here? Evil Ryan: He is here. At least I got the hang of this game. a tear off his face Queen of Hearts: Now, you and Lizzie are here. Let's enjoy the party. Evil Ryan: Wait a spell. Mom. There is something I have to tell you. Courtley Jester and Nurse Nancy Cortex are on their way here! That joker and sister of Jestro are planing to steal your throne! Queen of Hearts: angrily Dethrone me... Courtley Jester and Nurse Nancy Cortex?! But-but she was just here! GUARDS! SEARCH THE PALACE! Evil Ryan: Hunt down Nurse Nancy Cortex! Lizzie Hearts: And bring us Courtley Jester! Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, your highness! Connor Lacey: At once, Liz. Ryan F-Freeman: Liz? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Connor Lacey